The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for conveying solid feed fuel, such as pulverized coal, in a power plant.
Fossil fuels, such as coal or petroleum, may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce syngas, i.e., a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen, which burns much more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state. For example, a solid fuel feed (e.g., pulverized coal) may be delivered to a gasifier in a carrier gas. The type of carrier gas used may complicate the control and performance of the gasifier and other components.